Of Countries and Portals
by Sinsational Sinner
Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement! (I have not abandoned, just in the process of revising it)
1. A New Adventure

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**One-sided ItalyxKagomexRomano**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Hetalia they belong to Rumiko Takashi and Hidekaiz Himaruya**_

"_Japanese/Other language/Emphasis"_

"English"

'Thinking'

Chapter One

Kagome P.O.V

"Kagome chan," Mama called "breakfast is ready, I made oumrice!"

The final battle was over. The well was closed. And I was all...alone.

"_No thank you Mama, I'm not very hungry at the moment_." I said, walking outside towards the well house.

My new powers have isolated me from everyone. I will never go back to the Feudal Era again.

I heard footsteps behind me "_Kagome chan, your contacts_" she said as she handed them to me and walked away.

"_Thank you, Ma-_" I stopped suddenly and turned around feeling something familiar. The well had pulsed.

'H-how is this possible? Did the well open up again? Is someone coming through?' A thousand possibilities went through my head as my hand gripped the edge of the well.

England P.O.V

" Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer. Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explorer!" My incantation was finished; I finally had a way to get back at America.

"Now, I summon you from the pits of Hell! Show yourself!" There was a bright flash of light and I shielded my eyes

I heard groaning and thought 'This is it!'

I looked only to see...a girl? What is a girl doing here?

"Hey!" I called "Where did you come from!?"

She looked at me with cold blue eyes "_Who...are you?_" She asked

'She must not speak English' I thought, "I need to call Japan, you wait there!" I wasn't sure if she understood but, I had to say something. After all, she was foreign.

**A/N**

**A friend recommended that I not use Google Translate any more so this is the new version**

**Edit: 3.17.15**


	2. Seeing and Meeting

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomexRomano**_

"_Japanese/Other language"_

"English"

'Thinking'

Chapter Recap

_She looked at me with cold blue eyes "Who…are you?" she asked_

_'She must not speak English' I thought, "I need to call Japan, you wait there!" I wasn't sure if she understood but, I had to say something. After all, she was foreign._

Chapter Two

Kagome P.O.V

'He spoke English' I thought to myself 'I must have been so startled I accidentally spoke Japanese.'

'I should try to clear up what I said.' I thought as I walked out of this strange basement sized area.

As I was walking, I swore I could hear voices and see things in the corner of my eye, but when I looked, there was nothing there...

I could hear a voice coming from a room at the end of the hall so I went towards the sounds.

"I think she's Japanese..." a male voice said "I don't know if she speaks English or not!"

I could only hear what the blonde man was saying, so I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked into the room.

"Well she only spoke Japanese to me so how-!" I cut him off by speaking softly.

"I speak Engrish." I said, cringing at my heavily accented words.

England P.O.V

As I was talking to Japan, I thought I heard the door opening but figured it was only Flying Mint Bunny.

"How do you know she does not speak Engrish?" said Japan's heavily accented voice through the phone.

That sparked my anger somewhat and I raised my voice. "Well she only spoke Japanese to me so how-!"

"I speak Engrish." said a heavily accented female voice from behind me.

Startled I dropped the phone. "When did you-?" I began, but was interupted yet again by someone crashing through my window.

"Yo Britain dude!" yelled America being his exciting and exuberant self. "When did you get a girlfriend!?"

Arguments started, America started laughing, and I started yelling. All the while the girl was looking at us like we were all crazy.

_Meanwhile on the forgotten phone~~~~~~_

Japan P.O.V

I could hear strange noises coming from the other line.

Glass breaking, England and someone else, who is most likely America, yelling, stuff like that.

"Herro? Engrand san are you there?" I did not think they could hear me. "Herro? Anyone there? Answer me please!"

I was quite worried for a while but I supposed they were alright so I hung up the phone and went to the grocery shopping.

_**A/N**_

_**Lol everyone forgot about Japan. R&amp;R everyone, and don't forget to check out my new RoChu one-shot **__**No Longer Alone.**__** I will update as soon as I can! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Edit 3.28.15**_


	3. Countries and Supernatural Powers

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomexRomano**_

Chapter Recap

_Japan P.O.V_

_I could hear strange noises coming from the other line._

_Glass breaking, England and someone else, who is most likely America, yelling, stuff like that._

_"Herro? Engrand san are you there?" I did not think they could hear me. "Herro? Anyone there? Answer me please!"_

_I was quite worried for awhile but I supposed they were alright so I hung up the phone and went to the grocery shopping._

Chapter Three

Kagome P.O.V

'These guys are all insane!' I thought to myself as the two blonde haired men argued. I wondered slightly if this was common or if the one with the glasses had just said something that made the green-eyed one upset or angry. 'I wonder if those two are related? Brothers possibly? Cousins?' My thoughts were cut short by the one with the glasses calling me.

"-irl? Can you hear me?" I looked up to see both men looking at me with worry. "Hey Japanese Girl, you ok? You seem a little out of it." I frowned at them. "Kagome." They both looked at me. "My name is Hi-." I stopped and remembered the western way of saying names. "Kagome Higurashi."

The green eyed one looked at me "We are the most well known as England and America." "England and America?!" I said "like, as in the countries?" England sighed "Yes we are personified countries."

I was really suprised, I have seen all kinds of things in my time or times but personified countries had never been one of them. They started explaining about everything and I nodded and understood but was still kind of confused. England must have realized that he had dropped the phone earlier and went to go hang up. Boy I hope nothing goes wrong in this world because of me.

England P.O.V

As me and America explained to her what we are and _why_ we are what we are, I realized I had dropped the phone so I checked to make sure Japan wasn't still on and hung up. Meanwhile next to me America was eating hamburgers and God knows where he got them from.

"So Ku-go-mey" he said and she winced at his pronunciation. "Where did you come from? How did you end up in Britian's basement? Did he kidnap you? Did you go there on your own?" She seemed overwhelmed trying to answer his questions all at the same time so I stopped him. "America don't talk so fast and she can't understand you with all that food in your mouth!" At the mention of food her stomach rumbled.

She blushed "Sorry, I didn't eat this morning before I was summoned here." I all of a sudden felt guilty so I offered to make lunch for her. "No please, I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family." I smiled at her. "No please, I insist." And then I realized what she said. "Wait did you say family?!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Do you not have other people here living with you? I could have sworn I saw..." She trailed off. 'How could she have seen Flying Mint Bunny and the others?' My thoughts drowning out everything around me, and then I thought about it. "Might you have supernatural powers!?" I said aloud. My summoning had worked.

America P.O.V

"Might you have supernatural powers!?" I heard Britian say and that snapped me out of my eating trance. "Britian dude are you sayin' what I think your sayin'!?" He looked at me and nodded. "I am." All of a sudden I couldn't stop smiling.

"So you're an _alien_!?" I yelled standing up. They both sweatdropped. "What? What did I say?" A vein in Britain's head throbbed "No you blithering iditot!" he hissed "Shes obviously a demon!" My smile disapeared and she looked extremely suprised at that comment "Demon? Those exist here?"

Britian turned to her "No but you _are _a demon, right?" She frowned "I'm no demon, I just happen to be the opposite!" "So you're an angel?" She sweatdropped "Okay maybe not the exact opposite but I happen to be a preistess and I do have spiritual powers yes."

I had no idea what these two were talking about and feeling very left out I decided to jump in. "What the hell are you two talking about?" They both looked at me. "Oh sorry Amerika san, I forgot you were there" Those words crushed me and I started mumbling to myself in despair.

"I'm the hero, how could you forget about me, I'm the one who's supposed to be remembered. Noone is supposed to forget me." How could they treat me so cruelly.

_Next time on OCP_

_Kagome goes to a world meeting and meets just about everyone. God Russia is one creepy guy. France is still a perv, and everyone else is still themselves._

_Chapter 4: A World Meeting_

_**A/N**_

_**Okay yeah so this one is longer and the more P.O.V's I put in the longer the chapters are going to be. R&amp;R everyone and please vote on my poll in my profile for what other IY x-over I should do. I will do my best to update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**-WGATW**_

_**Edit- 4.17.2015**_


	4. World Meetings and Russia

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

_Chapter Recap_

_I had no idea what these two were talking about and feeling very left out I decided to jump in. "What the hell are you two talking about?" They both looked at me. "Oh sorry Amerika san, I forgot you were there" Those words crushed me and I started mumbling to myself in despair._

_"I'm the hero, how could you forget about me, I'm the one who's supposed to be remembered. No one is supposed to forget me." How could they treat me so cruelly._

Chapter 4

_**The next day**_

Kagome P.O.V

'Why is it such a long walk to one room!' I thought to myself as England and I were walking. Apperently there's this 'world meeting' thing these guys go to every month or week or whatever and since I'm here and I'm not by myself, I have to come too.

_**Earlier that day**_

"So what is this 'world meeting' thing I heard you and Amerika san talking about?" I asked while walking into England's office.

He looked up at me and scowled. "Don't you know how to knock?" he asked with annoyance written all over his face. "I did knock, you just didn't hear me." I said smirking at him. "So about this world meeting thing?"

He sighed and stopped working. "The world meeting is when all of us personified countries come together and talk about important things." Then he frowned "But on the other hand none of those important things ever get spoken about because some idiot throws in the randomest thing you can think of."

I thought for a second "Like Chinese meat buns?" England looked suprised "How did you know that!?" I shrugged "Just a guess." Anyway speaking of world meetings you have to come with me to the one today." What why!?" He looked at me strangely "Well I can't just leave you here, what kind of gentleman would I be!"

_**Present**_

"Ugh! Engrand are we there yet!" I said lapsing back into my accent in my annoyance. "Kagome, this door follow me." Boy this is going to be a long day.

England P.O.V

"Kagome, this door follow me." I said after hearing her complain in annoyance. I walked through the door into an empty room and sighed. 'Yet again, I am the first one here' I thought to myself.

"Hey where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room looking around. "I'm always the first one here so you can just relax for awhile. (1)" She went and sat in an empty chair that she saw. _**(A/N: Lol all the chairs are empty xD) **_'Whose chair is that?' I thought to myself as a feeling of dread came over me, but it passed after awhile.

I sat back in my chair and waited for everyone else. As everyone else came in nobody seemed to notice Kagome was there, seeing as she was sleep an not making a sound. Then I heard it. "Kol kol kol kol." He was here, and Kagome was in his seat. (2)

Russia P.O.V _**(A/N: It's going to be short)**_

I was walking into the conference room after escaping from Belarus and I noticed the strangest thing. Somebody was sitting in my chair, and it was someone I did not know.

"Kol kol kol kol," I chuckled with my eyes closed "Who is this little one that sits here?" Everyone backed up immediately. "Kagome wake up!"

Kagome P.O.V _**(A/N: Yes again)**_

I had quite the rude awakening when I felt an evil aura behind me and heard England yelling so as most people do, I woke up, tried to stand up as quickly as I could, and fell backwards.

"Wahh!" I yelled as I hit my head on the floor. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head "Ouch England you didn't have to yell like that!" Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "W-what!? What are you all staring at!?"

And then I realized. They weren't staring at _me_, they were staring at whatever it was _behind _me.

I looked up to see a very tall man with a _very _dark aura around him. "Eh? Who are you?" He was chuckled "I'm Russia, who are you little one?" "I'm Kagome." I said as a tick mark appeared on my head. 'Great, even the countries are making fun of my height' I thought.

"Japan! She musta be japanese! Ve~ Kagome, would you like some pasta?" Said some boyish man with a strange curl sticking out of his head.

What has the world come to?

_**(1) Not really sure who gets to the world meetings first so... yeah**_

_**(2) I know that they don't have assigned seats but it just went with the story**_

_**A/N: Okay yeah so we didn't get to France's part but prepare for him next time! R&amp;R guys!**_

_**Edit 4.30.15**_


	5. Italia, Francis, and Japan

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

_Chapter Recap_

_I looked up to see a very tall man with a very dark aura around him. "Eh? Who are you?" He was chuckled "I'm Russia, who are you little one?" "I'm Kagome." I said as a tick mark appeared on my head. 'Great, even the countries are making fun of my height' I thought._

_"Japan! She musta be japanese! Ve~ Kagome, would you like some pasta?" Said some boyish man with a strange curl sticking out of his head. What has the world come to?_

Chapter 5

Japan P.O.V

This must be the girl that had been in England san's basement. She looked and spoke Japanese, but her blue eyes threw me off slightly. Now that all the stuff with Russia was over I could finally talk to her. "You must be Kagome," I said, walking over to her, "Nice to meet you I am Japan."

She turned slightly seeming startled "Nice to meet you Japan I'm Kagome." She blushed "Sorry, I must be rambling on, but I do believe I've seen you before." She said thoughtfully

I thought for a moment also. "You probaby have seen me around, I do wander around a bit when I have nothing erse to do." The she snapped her fingers. "You look like the man who comes to our shrine everyday, Kiku Honda san right!?" Crap.

Kagome P.O.V

"You look like the man who comes to our shrine everyday, Kiku Honda san right!?" He froze immedetely. "Yeah, you always loved hearing the stories about the Fedual Era!" Everyone looked at him. "I know you from somewhere else too though..." And then I thought about it. "I know you from _that_ time too." I said sadly.

He looked up sharply and placed his hand on his sword "Who are you?" Everyone else (except Russia) took a defensive/offensive stance.

"Don't you remember Honda san, I'm the Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Priestess Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo, and part of Inuyasha's group, which you once traveled with." Him and everyone else gasped as I said that.

He almost said something when the door flew open and a man with long blonde hair walked in. "I'm here England sorry for being so late!" He said "Oh, who is zis beautiful lady?"

Who is this wierdo?

France P.O.V

"I'm here England sorry for being so late!" I said "Oh, who is zis beauiful lady?" Looking at the girl Japan was standing next to. "You must be one of Japan's, what are you doing here at zis place?" She was quiet for quite awhile until I realized that she was thinking. "Do you not know _mademoiselle_?" She looked up all of a sudden and pointed at me.

"France right?"

Eh? "_Non, non_ my dear my name is Francis." She frowned "So you're not a country like the rest of these guys?" I looked around at everyone, they all seemed to be slightly on guard with her around. "I am, but what are you _mademoiselle_, everyone seems on edge with you around." I say slightly on edge myself.

She looked around, shrugged, and then looked back at me and said. "I'm just an ordinary miko." Everyone relaxed after that.

England P.O.V

After she had said all of that, everyone was looking at Japan and I. I hadn't known any of that stuff, and Japan should have reconized her seeing as how she is one of his. "Kagome," I said, "come here, you, me, and Japan are going to discuss your living arrangements."

She walked over, eyes following her every move. She stopped for a second. "I would appreciate it if you all would stop following my every move with your eyes." she said, slightly annoyed.

They averted their eyes and she walked the rest of the way too us. "Kagome san, me and Engrand san were discussing who you are going to stay with untill you find your way back home." I nodded. "Yes miss Kagome, would you like to stay with me or go with Japan?" She thought for a moment "I'll go with-" "Ve~ Japan, I want the pretty girl to stay with me! Can she please Japan!?" 'Who in God's name...?'

Italy P.O.V

The pretty girl was talking to Japan and England so I wanted to join in too. I was listening to what they was saying so I decided to jump in. "I'll go with-" She started "Ve~ Japan," I said "I want the pretty girl to stay with me! Can she please Japan!?"

They both were extremely startled and the girl jumped back with her hands up. I also threw up my hands.

"Ahh! I'm-a so sorry _sorella_! Please don't-a hit me or at least not in the face!" I cried waving a white flag. They all sweat dropped at my words. "No Itaria san, were not going to hit you." said Japan. "Oh, thank you Japan, and you too _sorella!_"

She frowned at me "What does sorella mean?" she aked "Oh, _sorella _means sister!" She stared at me. "W-what? What did I say?"

_**A/N**_

**This one took me forever guys, sorry you can yell at me if you want to, you guys can give me ideas if you want, I'll probably change the paring if you want me to, I'm not seeing the Romano x Kagome I will probably put up a poll on who you want her paired with but you can tell me in the reviews too. R&amp;R everyone!**

**-WGATW**

_**Edit 4.30.15**_


	6. Living ArrangementsFor Now

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

_"Japanese/Other language/Emphasis'_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chaper Recap

"Ahh! I'm-a so sorry _sorella_! Please don't-a hit me or at least not in the face!" I cried waving a white flag. They all sweat dropped at my words. "No Itaria san, were not going to hit you." said Japan. "Oh, thank you Japan, and you too _sorella!_"

She frowned at me "What does sorella mean?" she aked "Oh, _sorella _means sister!" She stared at me. "W-what? What did I say?"

Chaper 6

Germany P.O.V

I was close enough to listen and watch them discuss where the girl would stay, fairly amused when Italy called her sister. "So Itaria san, why did you you call her sister?" I heard him say, sounding slightly confused.

"Ve~ It's because she seems like a sisterly type of person and I already have _my brother _she's a lot nicer and prettier than him!" Everyone sweatdropped and my eyebrow started twitching.

"So Miss Kagome," England began "have you decided who you will be staying with yet?" the girl grimaced and looked fairly uncomfortable. "_Um, _can I think on it a little longer? Everyone just seems so nice and it's hard to choose," She sighed "I just need a little bit more time to decide..."

Of course being the happy-go-lucky person that he is, Italy agreed. "Of course _sorella_ take as long as you need. We don't mind, " He turned to the others, "Right guys? he asked.

During all this, I was thinking aloud to myself wondering if all this was the best choice, it seemed that Italy and Japan liked her enough and then there was England but the thing was..."Perhaps, it vhould be best if she stayed vhis me..."

'Crap' I thought as they turned to me 'Perhaps is would have been better if I had kept my mouth shut'

Japan P.O.V

"Perhaps it vhould be better if she stayed vhis me..." I heard Doitsu say sounding as if it was slightly to himself. "What was that Germany? I couldn't quite hear you." England asked, sounding slightly confused.

"Vell, uhm I vhas, just uh, because Italy..." He trailed off and looked away, seeming flustered. Italy then decided to cut in. "I know, I know, Germany wanted to keep-a _sorrela_ at his house so I could visit her easily. Ve~ isn't Germany such a good friend?"

I'm pretty sure that wasn't what Germany was going to say but everyone else believed it well enough. "That sounds rike a great idea, Doitsu san, what do you think Kagome san?"

Kagome, who was just standing there looked up suddenly "Huh? Oh, um..." she looked at Germany in thought 'Well he seems nice enough, but is that how he really is? I'm not sure...' She looked up from her thoughts as she had an idea. "Could I have a trial period with each you? I mean techincally I already had one with England but I don't really know the rest of you guys too well so, um..."

We must have had some type of facial expression on because she looked down and averted her eyes, blushing with embrrasment. "I mean, you guys don't have to do it it was just an idea..." She trailed off looking slightly upset.

"No, no Kagome san, a triar period sounds rike a great idea, right guys?" I looked at the others who wiped the suprise off of their faces immediately.

"Of course Kagome, that sounds like a great idea!" Italy said sounding extremely happy and excited.

Kagome P.O.V

"Of course Kagome, that sounds like a great idea!" Italy shouted. "Pipe down Italy, you're alerting everyone about what we're talking about!" England whispered harshly, looking slightly peeved about Italy yelling so loudly.

"Ve~ I'm-a sorry Mr. Britian, I was just so excited about that idea." He was bouncing around like a young child who just got the toy he wanted for Christmas. "It's fine Italy but next time don't yell so loudly, that's all."

His face softened into a slight frown as he spoke those words to him and Italy smiled at him. "So you guys, who will Kagome be staying with first?" I heard England say. "Um well," I started "Since I already stayed with you for awhile, I should probably stay with Honda san next since he was the next one you alerted about me."

Honda san looked thoughtful, "That sounds rike a great idea Kagome san, what do you guys think about it?" He asked. "I like it." said England, "I agree, Italy, vhat do you-?" A snore interuppted him "Ve~ Pasta~" was the sound that came from Italy's sleeping form. "Ah, he's sleep" I said. "Ja...he is..." Germany replied.

England P.O.V

"Ja...he is..." I heard Germany say as we watched Italy sleep on the floor. "Well everyone, I believe that Kagome will be stayin with Japan first then right?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good, now what do we do about them? I asked as I watched America and Cuba argue over nothing. I looked over at Kagome as a movement caught my eye.

"Um, I have an idea, if you want to hear it." And with that we all leaned in to listen to what the Japanese girl had to say.

_**A/N**_

_**And with that the chapter is finally finished. I'm so sorry for it being so late and short but I will make it up to you guys okay? Look forward to the next one! ^-^**_

_**Edit 4.30.15**_


	7. Japan and England

**Of Countries and Portals**

**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**

**T for Romano and just about everything else**

**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**

**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**

_"Japanese/Other language/Emphasis"_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter Recap

They all nodded in agreement. "Good, now what do we do about them? I asked as I watched America and Cuba argue over nothing. I looked over at Kagome as a movement caught my eye.

"Um, I have an idea, if you want to hear it." And with that we all leaned in to listen to what the Japanese girl had to say.

Chapter 7

_**~Timeskip~**_

_**~Two Days Later~**_

England P.O.V _**(A/N: His P.O.V was short last time so I'm going to try to make it longer)**_

I decided to call Japan about Kagome to see how she was faring and adjusting living with Japan. I dialed Japan's number and waited until he picked up.

_"Moshi, moshi?" _I heard the voice over the end over the phone say. "Ah, hello Japan, how are you?"

"Ah, _Igrisu san_, I doing fine, thank you. How may I herp you?" He seemed glad I had called.

"Yes, I was just wondering if I could speak to Kagome a bit," I said. "To see how she's doing and settling in."

"Sure, one moment." The was a slight rustling sound afterI heard his voice calling her.

"_Moshi moshi?_" said the feminine voice on the other end.

"Ah, Kagome it's England, how are you? I asked after I heard her voice ring clearly over the phone.

"Ah, England san!" I noticed she didn't have her accent. "I'm fine, Honda san is making everything extremely easy to get used to. He's very quiet though, typical Japanese man though I guess." I heard her sigh. "So how are you England san?"

"Oh, I'm fine, love. It's a tad bit quiet and lonley without you to bother me all the time though." I heard her laugh on the other end.

"Oh England you flatter me." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. "But I do wonder, doesn't America come to bother you all the time?" Her curious voice caught me off guard

"Ah, yes he does, but not as often as you think." I replied somewhat someberly. "People visit me very rarely and when they do, it's usually just for something to do or a special occasion."

"Well why don't you go visit anyone England san?"

"Work mostly. I have a lot of work to do..."

Kagome P.O.V

"Work mostly." I heard him say. "I have a lot of work to do." He trailed off and I noticed the sad tone in his voice.

"Well maybe we should all get together for Christmas or something, exchage gifts!" I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit. I don't really think it worked because we only exchanged a few more words before he hung up, telling me to have a good day and to stay safe.

_"So, Kagome, what was it he asked of you?" _I heard Japan say as he walked into the room.

_"Nothing much he was just asking about my well being" _I replied back in my native tounge.

"Ne, Honda san, what do you think of England san?" He looked at me raising his eyebrow slightly.

"What do you mean Kagome san?" I nibbled on my lip slightly in nervousness.

"Like, what is he to you, how do you view him, what do you think about him?" I blurted these this all out really quickly not giving him time to answer in between questions. He seemed a bit overwhelmed so I stopped. "You don't have to answer, I'm just worried about him that's all, he seems lonley." I frowned a bit. "Werr, _Igirisu san _is..."

Japan P.O.V

"Werr, _Igirisu san _is..." I started but stopped. 'What do I think about _Igirisu san?_ "_Igirisu san _is a rearry good friend and I enjoy his company." She appeared to have lightened up a bit on that statement.

She sighed with relief "_Thank goodness._I thought that you didn't really like him too much. He seems lonley." She frowned as she told me about how Amerika and Furansu were the only ones who visited him and how when they did, it seemed they only did it to annoy him.

"Ne, Honda san, do you think we could go visit him? Like, for a holiday?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Eh? _Why?" _I asked.

"Because, you're his friend right? Friends should hang out together." She said, her eyes serious.

"..." I didn't answer. "Japan?" She called, her eyes questioning.

"_You're right, _friends should hang out..." I told her, and then left the room.

_**A/N**_

_**I thank you all for your support and for the reviews. The more reviews I have the more motivated I'll be for the chapters so R&amp;R peeps! I am also in the process of writing chapter 8 stay tuned~**_

_**Edit 4.30.15**_


	8. Meeting Romano

**Of Countries and Portals**

**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**

**T for Romano and just about everything else**

**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**

**One-sided ItalyxKagomex?**

Chapter Recap

"Ne, Honda san, do you think we could go visit him? Like, for a holiday?" Her question caught me off guard.

"Eh? _Why?"_ I asked.

"Because, you're his friend right? Friends should hang out together." She said, her eyes serious.

"..." I didn't answer. "Japan?" She called, her eyes questioning.

"_You're right, _friends should hang out..." I told her, and then left the room.

Chapter 8

Germany P.O.V

I have been observing this girl for quite a while and it seems she is quite studious. She kept pestering me about her learning German so that she can speak to me in my native language instead of speaking bothering to speak in English. Eventually I had to agree...she promised to keep Italy busy whenever he was over.

_"Nein."_

"Nine."

"No, it's _nein."_

"I said that. Nine"

I sighed dejectedly. "Jou are saying 'nine', Kagome, it's _nein._"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "It sounds like the same thing! How else am I supposed to say it!?" I watched as she threw herself to the side, rolled off the couch, and laid face down on the floor kicking her legs.

I slicked my hair back with my hand and sighed for the seventh time this afternoon. "Kagome, zhis is getting us nowhere, let's just take a break and start over after lunch." I said, "Italy will be here soon."

She rolled over and sat up, "Italy is coming over?"

_"Ja, _I invited him over for lunch...vhich vhas bad planning on my part as he probably brought-"

The door opened with a bang and a short Italian came flying into my lap "GERMANY HELP!"

'What the hell?'

Kagome P.O.V

I watched in surprise after Italy jumped into Germany's lap only to have someone who looked like Italy drags him away.

"_Fratello, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" _I watched as the Italian was taken by the collar of his shirt and shaken back and forth.

"Who the hell do you think you are bringing me to the fucking potato bastard's place, huh!?" The seemingly twin brother of the Italian man yelled, his face turning red and his voice rising in anger. "I said I never wanted to see him again! Did I fucking stutter!?"

"Ah, Kagome," Germany, who was also watching the scene, said, "This is Romano, or South Italy, as the rest of us know him."

Hearing the German's voice, Romano turned around, spotting him, he hid behind Italy, who was on the floor, using him as a human shield. "AHHH! VENZIANO PROTECT ME!"

Kagome smiled slightly, "_Nice to meet you, Mr. Romano._ My name is Kagome._" _

Romano's eyebrows shot up hearing the girl's voice. "Oi, macho potato. The fuck is this?" He turned to face her as he asked the German.

Germany sighed, "As I said, Kagome, this is Romano. Romano, meet Kagome."

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_SURPRISE I'M NOT DEAD! Yeah I know, you've been waiting forever and I'm a terrible person. I have had a terrible case of writer's block combined with lack of time due to school and babysitting, and loss of internet. I'm sorry this one is so short I just wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible. Thank you for being so patient and sticking with this story. R&amp;R~_**


End file.
